


Apt Pupil

by FirstGreene



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fondling, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstGreene/pseuds/FirstGreene
Summary: Teenage Micah is enamored with Light Spinner.She's powerful, talented and bold, and he craves her presence.Not just in the classroom, but in his fantasies as well…





	Apt Pupil

Micah walked down to the beach, the sea breeze gently blowing his hair back. He stepped onto the sand and removed his shoes, feeling the little grains on the bottoms of his feet.  
Turning to his left he headed toward the rocks where he could find privacy that was hard to come by on Mystacor. His sense of excitement grew as he got closer.  
As he approached the large rocks, his cock got harder and his breathing got a little heavier. This is where he came when he needed some release.  
The rocks were large enough and grouped close enough together to form a sort-of cave, at least that’s what Micah liked to think. After some inventive casting he could close off the opening and the top creating total privacy for himself. It was dim and cool inside his rock cave and the sand always felt good on his feet.  
He hopped up and over the rock that allowed him into the space, did some quick casting to cover himself inside and breathed a sigh of relief.  
He undid his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking himself to full hardness, jolts of pleasure moving through his body. He rested his head back on the rock behind him, closed his eyes and indulged in the fantasy he had been having for the last several months…

 

He was walking in the hallway with a few fellow students when a voice called out to him from one of the adjacent rooms.  
“Micah? Can I see you a moment, please? I’d like to show you something.” It was Light Spinner, his favorite teacher. He called back that he was coming and picked up his step as he walked to her office.  
As he got closer he could see her through the doorway leaning over her casting table, bright green eyes locked in concentration. When he entered, she looked up and smiled at him, though a cloth cover the bottom half of her face. But, he could see it in her eyes.  
“Close the door,” she said, and he did as she asked.  
Micah stood on the other side of her table as she began to explain to him what she was doing and what she wanted him to understand. He listened attentively as he always did when she spoke. She was, by far, the most powerful and talented sorcerer here. As far as he was concerned, she blew the other guild members out of the water. He found the rest of them, especially the guild master, incredibly bland and risk averse. Light Spinner was neither of those.  
As she spoke, his eyes roved over her body, wondering what she looked like underneath her robes. He was also intensely curious as to what was underneath her face cloth, though he assumed some sort of injury. He loved her eyes though—bright with both fire and ice.  
“Micah?” she said, trying to get his attention. “Are you paying attention?”  
She knew he wasn’t. And he knew she knew. She had the uncanny ability to know what was going on his mind, and maybe in other places as well.  
“Uhhhh,” was all he could get out. He had been caught off guard and his cock had gotten hard while contemplating her body. It showed through his pants. He watched as Light Spinner’s gaze traveled to his crotch.  
“Do you want something from me, Micah?” she asked, the fire in her eyes having grown.  
Even though this was his fantasy, he couldn’t bring himself to say, “I want to fuck you,” and so instead, he said, “I want to look at you underneath your robes.”  
Light Spinner considered his request, but he could tell that she wasn’t going to deny him.  
“Fine,” she answered. “But first I’m going to give you a test. If you pass the test, I’ll give you what you want. But first, I have to know that you’re worthy.”  
“Okay,” he said, a little short of breath. He would do whatever it took to pass this test.  
She told him what she wanted him to do. And it was incredibly easy. He knew that she knew it was easy for him.  
Micah completed the test quickly and accurately, then looked at Light Spinner.  
“Very good,” she said, her eyes sparking. “Now I’ll give you what you asked for.”  
Micah held his breath for a moment, not realizing he was doing so, and watched.  
Light Spinner began taking off her robes and the garments she had on underneath until the only thing she had on was the cloth on her face. Micah took all of her in from top to bottom. He hadn’t realized just how much her body had been obscured by the robes she wore. Her breasts were full, her hips and thighs curvy and her skin looked really soft.  
She stood still for a few moments, letting him gaze at her, until he began to walk towards her. He couldn’t help it. When he was close enough he reached out to touch her, but she grabbed his hand.  
“Uh huh,” she said, holding his hand in hers. “If there’s something else you want you’ll have to ask for it and pass a test.”  
“I want to touch you,” he said, immediately. “And,” he added quickly, “will you take off your cloth? I want to kiss you.”  
He saw her eyes cast downward at the mention of the cloth and he hoped he hadn’t offended her. A few seconds passed before she responded.  
“I sustained injuries from an…experiment. Are you sure you want to see?”  
He shook his head yes.  
“Very well.”  
“Wait!” he said, a little louder than he wanted. “I want you to touch me too.”  
She raised one of her eyebrows, but he could see the amusement in her eyes.  
“So many requests,” she said. “We’ll have to make this one a little harder.”  
She told him once again what she wanted him to do and while it was a little more difficult, it was completely within his abilities. He had completed it within a few minutes. She nodded at him as if to say “correct” and her eyes invited him over.  
He approached hesitantly now that he was allowed to touch her. When he was within reach, he put a hand onto her stomach then moved it to her hip, her thigh, over her ass and finally up to one of her breasts, where her nipple was hard. She intently watched him explore her body, that look of amusement still in her eyes.  
Micah wished they had some sort of horizontal surface on which to lie. She was taller than he was and it made it difficult for him to do what he wanted. Suddenly a bed appeared behind them, as if Light Spinner had read his mind. She smiled at him.  
He pulled his shirt over his head, baring his chest, and soon had all his other clothes off as well. His cock stood straight out from his body and he felt a little exposed in front of her. He had never been with a woman like this before.  
He helped himself onto the bed and held out a hand to her to join him, which she accepted. He picked up where he left off. He rubbed her thighs, ran his hand over her hips, caressed her stomach and her breasts. She was definitely as soft as she looked. After a few minutes more, he realized she still had her cloth on.  
“Will you take it off?” he asked.  
“Yes,” she said as she unhooked one side and then the next. The cloth fell away.  
She had deep scaring on the lower half of her face, one of which went across her mouth. She looked more exposed to Micah now than she had even when she first took her cloths off. But he thought she was more beautiful than ever.  
He put a hand onto her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her and he could feel the indentations of her scars with both his hand and his lips. He put his tongue into her mouth and felt hers meet his. He liked how warm and moist the kiss was.  
“Pretty bad, huh?” she asked, indicating her scars.  
“Not really,” he said. “I think you’re really beautiful.”  
He kissed her again, this time harder and with more need and his hand returned to her breasts. He was excited when he heard her moan with pleasure.  
He moved his hand down to her stomach, then onto her hip, around her ass cheek, then down her thigh. He had yet to touch her between her legs and he wanted to explore her body there next.  
As his hand moved back up her thigh, he touched the hair she had at the apex of her legs, then took his fingers a little lower between the folds of flesh. She was wet and soft and he enjoyed the sensation even if he didn’t exactly understand what it was he was feeling. He knew that women had a very sensitive spot that he wanted to find. After a moment he felt her hand take his and guide him to her spot. She moaned as he stroked it and spread her legs a little wider. He was starting to get the hang of this. He rubbed and stroked her a little more then let his fingers go south where he found the opening to her pussy. He slid a finger inside of her and was amazed to be in her body.  
He kissed her again as he touched her, moving his fingers in and out of her body, when he felt her hands touch him. They lay side by side facing one another, both of them propped up on their elbows. His left hand played in her pussy while her right hand went to his chest and began to rub his torso. He liked the way she touched his body.  
Her hand went lower and lower until it was just above his cock and the anticipation almost killed him. A second later she wrapped her hand around it and stroked the entire length in a steady rhythm. Micah felt like he might burst.  
“Fuck,” he breathed, then kissed her harder, pulling his hand away from her pussy and putting it back onto her breasts as she continued to stroke him. At this rate, he was not going to last very much longer, so he pulled her hand away from his cock and gently pushed her back onto the bed, then climbed on top of her.  
He kissed her mouth some more then went to her neck and a couple seconds later one of her nipples was in his mouth. He sucked and licked it, then went to the other one and did the same. Her moans were louder and more consistent now and her sounds heightened Micah’s own pleasure. He dragged his tongue over every inch of both of her breasts, then began to go lower heading for her stomach. He kissed her, licked her and even--very gently--bit her on his way down. As he got below her belly button, he pushed her legs apart and put his tongue between her wet folds right onto her sensitive spot.  
She cried out as he did so and it encouraged him to lick her there for a couple of moments before he began traveling back up her body. As his mouth reached hers again, he stopped, his body raised above hers and stared into her eyes.  
For a moment, he felt like he had left his body. That his consciousness was now inside of her eyes where he knew every inch of her inside and out. A second later, he was back in his body and he knew what he wanted to do.  
“I want to fuck you,” he said, in between deep breaths. “What’s my test?”  
She smiled at him and her eyes penetrated to the depths of his soul.  
“That was it,” she said. “Congratulations.”  
Micah stopped for a moment, unsure of what had just happened, then realized that he had just been given permission to fulfill his desire.  
He settled himself between her legs, grabbed his cock with one hand, guided it toward her opening and pushed in. She was as warm and wet as she had been on the outside and he couldn’t believe that he was inside her body.  
He pulled himself out and pushed in again a few times before he realized that he wasn’t going to last very long. He tried to hold off, to enjoy her for as long as he could but the feeling was just too great. He gave in and sped up.  
“Oh fuck, I’m gonna come,” he said, just seconds before reaching orgasm and releasing himself deep inside her body…

 

Cum splattered on the sand as Micah stroked himself a few last times before he was spent. He opened his eyes and looked around his rock cave, leaving his fantasy world behind. He put his cock back in his pants and closed them up, then sat down on the cool sand to catch his breath and come back to reality. That had been a particularly intense fantasy.  
It was a little different each time he had it but it always ended the same way.  
After a few moments when he felt like his breathing was back to normal, he stood up, kicked sand over his cum and undid his spells. He stepped back out onto the beach and headed back up to school, knowing he’d be back again soon.


End file.
